The Third Brother's Song
by Flute Chick
Summary: Death has entrusted the Third Brother in showing departed souls what they have done. It is an unbearable job at times, but even the most vile villains he can soothe before they move on using music with their memories. Bad summary, hopefully good story. Multiple songfics.
1. Prologue: Ignotus Speaks

_Prologue_

The Third Brother's Song

I rose with death beyond my dreams

and he took me to this place.

He said to me, "Your life, it seems

should be rewarded in haste."

I said to not worry and

though honored, was unnerved

for what he wished to give me can

be called an afterlife to serve.

Perchance Death found it just

and punished me this way

A job eternal, but I must

not complain today.

For I must show the dead to come

the life they left behind

For most it is pleasant but some

led lives of the depressing kind

To help them see I bear no ill

Each life follows a song

The music eases the mind

Whether they did right or wrong

* * *

**So each person the third brother sees is going to get to look over their life with a soundtrack, basically. I'll need help picking people but the first and last will definitely be planned already. See ya guys!**


	2. Heroic James Potter

_I saw the man with a mop of black hair. He had a grim smile as he came up to me. _

_"So I suppose I didn't do too badly. I tried to save Lily and Harry. But I can only assume I didn't manage it..." His face turned somber. _

_"You've done better than you think, James Potter. My descendants tend to lead lives that end badly, but for the most part are rather well-lived. Let's have a look at some important parts of your life, shall we?"_

* * *

_"James Potter. The song that I feel I can emulate your deeds with is called_ _Hero. Who do you think you were a hero to?"_

_"Well, Lily means the world to me. Her and Harry are my life. Or at least were. Say, what's with this music?"_

**Hey**

**Yeah**

_"Hehe, well, it's got a good beat but this isn't my type of song." _

_"I suggest you listen to the lyrics. What they say might determine your fate for the rest of eternity."_

_"Really? Some teen pop song? Okay..."_

**I'm no super man**

**I can't take your hand**

**And fly you anywhere you want to go**

_Well, I could fly Lily anywhere I wanted. Until Voldemort began to target us. I couldn't keep her safe the entire time..._

_"Don't dwell too much on what has already happened. You did what you could and there is no changing it."_

**Yeah**

**I can't read your mind**

**Like a billboard sign**

**And tell you everything you want to hear**

_"I always wondered what she was thinking when she got that look in her eyes like she was somewhere else. Sometimes I think she was remembering her old friend Snape... Probably worrying about him. I never liked him an probably never will, but... He was an important part of her life. I wish I knew more about their friendship. I might have even made amends with him. Until he became a Death Eater."_

**But I'll be your hero**

**'Cause I**

**I could be everything you need**

**If you're the one for me**

**Like gravity**

**I'll be unstoppable**

_"I used to think I could be unstoppable, that's for sure. The fact that Lily wouldn't go out with me frustrated me . . . that's what started it between her and me I think._

**I, yeah I believe in destiny**

**I may be an ordinary guy**

**With heart and soul**

_"When it comes down to it I'm not really all that special."_

_"Not every man gives up his life for another."_

**But if you're the one for me**

**Then I'll be your hero**

_"I wonder if I was Lily's hero... I liked to believe it for sure when I was younger. Then she knocked some sense into me."_

_"You certainly granted her a few more moments living than you would by running away."_

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

**Then I'll be your hero**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

**Then I'll be your hero**

_"Merlin, this song is repetitive... I did try to be a hero for Harry too..."_

**Searching high and low**

**Tryin' every road**

**But if I see your face**

**Well I know yeah**

_"I'd try anything just to see them again, alive."_

**I put my trust to fate**

**That you will come my way**

**And if its right its undeniable yeah**

**I'll be your hero**

_"Fate's a funny thing, huh?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Potter. You never see what it has in store."_

_"I hope the next time I see Lily she'll know I did it for her."_

_"I can't imagine she would assume anything else."_

**I, I can be everything you need**

**If you're the one for me**

**Like gravity**

**I'll be unstoppable**

**I, yeah I believe in destiny**

**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**

**But if you're the one for me**

**Then I'll be your hero**

_"So what happens if the song is negative?"_

_"Then you likely will go into a place of eternal punishment."_

_"You're a cheery guy, aren't you?"_

_"It was either use music to ease souls or send them on their way without a word, because I never was one for speeches. I suppose you should be grateful; this song is nearing its end and it evokes no strong memories of you having done wrong."_

_"Well, I'm not perfect. And there are plenty of things-"_

_"But you show remorse for them, don't you, when it comes down to it?"_

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

**I'll be your hero**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

**Yeah I'll be your hero**

_"Could you be the one, could you be the one..."_

_"Mr. Potter?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I would like you to be able to continue to the afterlife on a high note. Do not force my hand to pick a song that would get stuck in your head for all eternity."_

**So incredible**

**Some kind of miracle**

**That when it's meant to be**

**I'll become a hero, oh**

_"It's a miracle Lily ever chose me . . . I had been downright awful to her."_

**So I'll wait wait wait wait for you**

_"It took long, grueling years and embarrassment, but I got her to see I genuinely loved her. I wouldn't ask for any more than for Lily and Harry to be happy."_

**Yeah I'll be your hero**

**Oh, I,**

**I can be everything you need**

**If you're the one for me**

**Like gravity**

**I'll be unstoppable**

**(Be unstoppable)**

_James nodded to me in understanding as I opened a new door behind me. It is good to note that for those who are as good-hearted as James Potter, they get a treat from me. I give them a song to ease their souls and open the way so that they can 'go home' once and for all. The door is always like that of the place they most felt at home._

I**,(I) yeah I believe in destiny**

**I may be an ordinary guy**

**With heart and soul**

**But if you're the one for me**

**Then I'll be your hero**

_"Godric's Hollow,"__ James Potter murmured. It was an old wooden oak door, and what was beyond it I didn't know. That was for James to find out. As he passed through, a new person began to walk towards me from the distance, just as they always do. It was a woman. _

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

**But I'll be your hero, oh**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one?)**

**(Could you be the one for me?)**

_James was about to close the door behind him when the woman was close enough to make out the features of. The man's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her, and she looked equally shocked. _

_"James," she said. She flipped back her deep red hair from her face and smiled sadly. She blew a kiss as he waved-not goodbye, but see you soon._

**But I'll be your hero**

* * *

...

...

**... To be honest I cannot write about James Potter for the life of me and besides Remus this will probably be my worst one. Next up: Lily Potter!**

**I will not be including everyone that died, but it would be great to have some input on who I should include for sure. I will be open to suggestions in reviews/PM's that say that they're about this fic, but just because it's said doesn't mean it will be used. I'm terrible at writing about some characters (as evidenced by James) and some of them I don't really want to attempt. But I will consider it if anyone gives me ideas!**

**See you guys later!**

**Flute Chick**


	3. Seven Things for Lily Potter's Love

_She sat down in front of me, cross-legged. _

_"Your husband seemed to have the good in his life centered around you and your son."_

_"I imagine mine isn't much different. Though..."_

**7 Things**

_"Lily Potter, I choose songs that reflect people's lives. We'll see what yours was like."_

**I probably shouldn't say this**  
**But at times I get so scared**  
**When I think about the previous**  
**Relationship we've shared**

_"This could be talking about anyone!"_

_"How so?"_

_"With James, I was afraid that he would continue the idiotic, pigheaded, holier-than-thou routine . . . he was still arrogant, but not so harshly. And I feared I'd never make friends with Sirius and Remus, and that James would hate me for it. And my fears of never making up with Petunia were confirmed. And Se-never mind."_

**It was awesome but we lost it**  
**It's not possible for me not to care**  
**And now we're standing in the rain**  
**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

_"This ought to shed some light on who it is," Lily said, satisfied._

_"Not necessarily. It's about your life, Mrs. Potter. It could speak of many people. _

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**  
**You're vain, your games**,

_"James," she chuckled._

**you're insecure**

"_Severus . . . he seemed so nervous sometimes. . ."_

**You love me, you like her**

_"Definitely James. He'd hit on me then go after Alice with Sirius. . ."_

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

_"Petunia. We used to be best friends and sisters when we were young. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter . . . she couldn't stand me. It hurt so much when I was little. But I understand now that she felt left behind."_

**I don't know which side to buy**

_"Severus again. Though I suppose he _was_ my best friend at first. I could never tell which side of him was really who he was. Death Eater Severus that hates Mudbloods, or the sweet Severus always on my side and taught me about wizards and witches even before Hogwarts."_

_"Do you regret your decision with him?"_

_"No . . . he'd always slip up with slurs against muggles if I didn't set him straight. But I suppose I could have listened when he apologized . . ."_

**Your friends they're jerks**  
**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

_"That's James. I couldn't stand him bullying Sev . . . it was so hard at first to convince him to apologize, especially after I agreed to go out with him and Sev and I had our final goodbye." I frowned. There would be no coincidence that these events were on the same day. _

_"What's 'Sev's real name?" I asked. He would be intriguing to meet. _

_"Severus Snape." She peered at me through suspicious eyes, but the song continued. _

**I wanna be with the one I know**

_"James had to decide whether he was going to be a prat or be with me," she chuckled, "because I wouldn't settle for anything less."_

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**  
**You make me love you**

_"James infuriated me the most at first because, despite the fact that he was an arrogant, bullying toerag, I still found him charming in the oddest of moments. Not when he was being cruel. But in moments like when he was flying on the Quidditch field or helping Remus along with his injuries . . ."_

**It's awkward and silent**  
**As I wait for you to say**  
**But what I need to hear now**  
**Is your sincere apology**

_"Severus hadn't seemed sincere because he was so frantic in his apology-then gave up. James at least was honest with it."_

_"What if Severus was sincere?"_

_"Then _I_ owe _him_ an apology." _

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**  
**If you text it, I'll delete it**

_"Muggle references," Lily chuckled, "but it's true. I would rather hear it than see it in a letter or 'text'."_

**Let's be clear**  
**Oh I'm not coming back**  
**You're taking 7 steps here**

_"These again," Lily sighed. "With Petunia, Sev, and James . . . and like James, Harry makes me love him. I hope he'll be okay," she said, a far -off look in her eyes. _

_"I look forward to meeting the people in your life, Lily. Seeing how they will react to one another will be interesting."_

**_[Chorus]_**

**And compared to all the great things**  
**That would take too long to write**  
**I probably should mention**  
**The 7 that I like**

_"So this will be less depressing?" Lily asked. _

_"I hope so, Mrs. Potter."_

**The 7 things I like about you**  
**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

_"James was easy to love," Lily smiled, "His hair in a constant mess, his eyes always bright . . ."_

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

_"I fell in love with James every time we kissed. I know our lives together were short but I wouldn't trade it for anything."_

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**  
**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

_"I learned to live with some things that James did-like his pranks and his general dislike for Slytherins. But he grew up and some of that lessened, too. Well, the dislike of Slytherins did."_

**Your hand in mine**  
**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

_She had tears forming in her eyes. "I was holding Harry's hand in his crib . . . oh, Merlin I hope he's okay."_

_"You died protecting the boy?" I questioned. She may have saved his life after all. _

_"I did . . ." she must have been a studious witch, because her mouth popped open in realization. _

_"He's safe . . . Harry's okay . . ." she sighed shakily with relief. _

**I want to be**  
**With the one I know**

_"I wish I could be there for my baby boy," she said sadly. _

_"There's little that the dead can do most of the time. But when you pass by me, you will learn that you can be by your son's side without him even knowing."_

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**  
**You make me love you**  
**You do (oh)**

_Lily turned to see the door again. It had changed slightly from when James went in. It was the door to their home in Godric's Hollow, but the glass window in it was different . . . it was like the one in the front door of her home at Spinner's End. She opened it to see James waiting on the other side. _

_"Harry is safe, James," she smiled tearfully. _

_"I know Lily. So are we," and the door closed behind him. _

_Years passed and I heard nothing of Harry Potter except that he was the Boy Who Lived-a thing of legend-and his parents were heroes. An evil man named Quirrell hated the boy, and I learned that indeed Harry had beaten this man and Voldemort combined at the age of eleven, but Voldemort had survived. Quirrell had no music to ease his parting. I listed off his deeds with no pity. He passed through the golden gates, expecting heaven from their shine and wonder like so many others. But they burned his hands as he opened them and turned black as they did. He would not be the last._


	4. Up with Cedric Diggory

**And here is the next chapter! Cedric isn't my favorite character (don't hate please!) so I'm not as comfortable writing about him, but I thought this song fit well. Be sure to read my note at the bottom too-I have a guessing game of sorts for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clouds**

_It had been a long time since a boy his age walked towards me. Sorrow welled up within me-his eyes had seen no death but his own. This was very clear. _

_"Sir?" he asked, uncertain. I welcomed him to sit with me and I explained my purpose. _

_"My name's Cedric Diggory." He shook my hand. The music began, a quiet bell sound. _

**Well I fell down, down, down**

**Into this dark and lonely hole**

**There was no one there to care about me anymore**

**And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge**

**You were sitting there holding a rope**

_He smiled. "That reminds me of Cho. I was having trouble dealing with keeping up grades and friends. I was stressed and she helped me out of the downward spiral. I felt like I was alone until she helped me."_

**And we'll go up, up, up**

**But I'll fly a little higher**

**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**

**Up here my dear**

**It won't be long now, it won't be long now**

_"Flying on my broom always was a stress reliever, even when I was a kid. Flying with Cho was even better," he grinned in remembrance. It pained me to see his wistful look-he was only a boy! How could it be that someone with so much to live for would die?_

**When I get back on land**

**Well I'll never get my chance**

**Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hands**

_"It really is pretty unfair that I don't get to go on with life," he whispered. _

**Maybe someday we'll take a little ride**

**We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine**

**And we'll go up, up, up**

**But I'll fly a little higher**

**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**

**Up here my dear**

**It won't be long now, it won't be long now**

_"All my friends will have Voldemort to look forward to . . . I don't think it'll be long before some of them join me," he frowned, "but I suppose there are worse places to go to. And worse people to meet. Things look so much nicer from far away, you know? Embarrassing moments are turned funny, and places like home look beautiful from far away. A bird's eye view," the boy said. _

_"That's rather wise."_

_"My . . . girlfriend was a Ravenclaw," he smiled slightly. "I picked up a few things."_

**If only I had a little bit more time**

**If only I had a little bit more time with you**

_"I just wish I could say goodbye to them. I got to say goodbye to Harry at least . . . he was a good guy."_

_"I've heard often of Harry Potter," I said. Over these years he must have been a few years younger than Cedric. And he witnessed Death. _

**We could go up, up, up**

**And take that little ride**

**And sit there holding hands**

**And everything would be just right**

_"Things will work themselves out," Cedric told me, "That's something I've believed since I was little. I won't be able to play Quidditch back home anymore . . . but next time I see Cho I'm going to go flying with her," he smiled. I had a sad hope that it would be long before he saw her again. _

**And maybe someday I'll see you again**

**We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end**

_"Exactly. We won't ever have to worry again. Life had enough problems . . ." _

**And we'll go up, up, up**

**But I'll fly a little higher**

**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**

**Up here my dear**

_A door opened-it was his home, no doubt. It was a tall, simple oak door with a brass doorknob. He got up and waved back at me._

_"See you soon," he said to me as he stepped through. _

_"So long," I replied in kind. _

**It won't be long now, it won't be long now...**

* * *

**So that's Cedric's chapter . . . I'll be a lot better with Sirius, Remus, and Severus I think. I have a better understanding of their characters at least. I already have some songs ready for the next few chapters, but if you guys want you can try to guess what I'll use for the characters. So far I have:**

**Sirius Black**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Alastor Moody**

**Fred Weasley**

**Remus Lupin **

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Severus Snape **

**Those are the ones I have in mind as of now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Since school is going to start up my updates will be very rare . . . I most likely will not be allowed on the computer unless it's for homework. But I digress. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Flute Chick**


End file.
